


Jack's dream

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR AFTER OMEGA. PLEASE READ AFTER OMEGA FIRST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's dream

Familiar but worrying yells stir her. Somehow she’s on the floor. Hard, broken tiles cut into her almost entirely bare back. Staring up at the ceiling, she knew where she was. She was here most nights. Either in the bed to her left being tortured or hiding under the desk behind her. Being on the floor was new. So was that yelling. Where was it coming from? 

Jack slowly sat up, holding her head. Sure enough she was in her old cell. But not how she remembered it from her childhood; new, clean and light. It was decayed, dark. Moss and mushrooms grew over that hated bed, and her safehaven desk. 

The voices grow louder. She realises they’re coming from the other side of the glass. The window that wasn’t a window. Blurred shapes on the other side slowly become visible… Is that… 

There was a gunshot and the yelling stopped. She jumped to her feet and pressed up against the glass, watching as Caleb put his hand to his chest then fell to the ground, blood rapidly pooling around him. Reyes advanced on him, bringing his foot back and kicking him hard in the gut. 

Jack screamed and slammed her fists against the glass. She tried to blow it apart with her biotics but they failed her. Garret ran over, holding a handgun in his right hand, sniper rifle in the left and a sick smile on his twisted face. She screamed harder, threw herself at the glass, punched until her knunckles bled. Still they ignored her. 

Garret used his foot to turn Caleb's limp figure onto his back and passed the handgun to Reyes. He pointed it to Caleb's head. Jack screamed one last time. The gun fired. The figures faded. Her cell melted away. 

Strong arms were locked around her flailing body, and her breath caught in her throat as she tried still to scream. Through her flooding tears she realised the window now looked out onto a darker part of Omega. Blurred lines that were sky cars lazily fly across the skyline.

“Jack, you’re okay it was just a dream…” The voice from her carrier finally broke through into her consciousness and she stopped screaming, panting heavily. She could smell him - Caleb’s iconic scent. She felt his warmth, his breath against her neck when he slowly lowered her to her feet again. 

She spun and cupped his face, pulling him close to eagerly kiss him, again and again until he started to chuckle against her lips and had to hold her, reluctantly, at arms length to get her to stop, “Jack, take a breath, talk to me.” 

“No.” She breathed. Her throat ached from her screaming, her mouth was dry but her lips quivered for more of Caleb’s taste. Tears still ran down her hot cheeks and her voice croaked between deep breaths as her heart settled from hammering against her chest. She shook her head but never moved her eyes from him, " No, I can't. Fuck, I... I saw... I thought..." She sobbed, clutching his arms for stability, feeling her legs wobble underneath. He stepped into her and supported her in a tight embrace, “Jack… They’re just dreams…”


End file.
